The Phoenix and the Dragon
by Nayha
Summary: Elle Agni just found out that she's a wizard. Now she's whisked away from her beloved grand mother and friends to Hogwarts and she struggles to control her magic. Will a certain blonde help? Draco/oc


Disclaimer:- I don't own the characters in this fanfic. Elle and the Agni family are the only thing I own people!  
A/N: Sirius black is free  
Nobody's point of view

Family

"Is today the day professor?" asked Harry. He couldn't contain his joy, today was the day he's finally going to meet his cousin.

"Yes Harry" smiled Dumbledore. "Sirius, Remus, Arthur" shouted Dumbledore. The three men came down the stairs with their wands.

"professor, I don't understand why we need so many people to get her?"

"Well Harry," said Sirius "We want to make sure Elle doesn't use accidental magic and blow up London from the face of the earth"

Remus chuckled "last time she used accidental magic The unforgivable rebounded and hit Voldemort right in nose! she was only one." Remus chuckled.

Harry looked shocked, "you mean-"

"Yes Harry she was there that night at Godric's hallow, she's part of the reason you're alive" said sirius

"The Agni family is know to father many great wizards, Harry" said Dumbledore, "and also known to cause great accidental damage when they can't control their powers."

"So," Sirius grinned," we're damage control"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle's POV

I glared at Harry, who's smiling at me. Right now I'm on a magical train, to go to a magical school, for magical people. All this "Magic" is making me magically mental.

 _Five hours ago_

I was sitting on tree planning to throw the water balloon in my hand at the next victim. A man with a long beard rang the door bell. _Perfect!_ I aimed my water balloon and threw it with all my might, unfortunately it hit the person with the shaggy black hair. _Damn!_ I hid my self .

"What the hell?!" he shouted. He spun around and pointed a twig at the tree.

"Where did that come from?" asked the man with red hair. He made a towel appear out of thin air. I was a bit shocked.

The door opened and Nana stood in the front. She took one look at shaggy and yelled "ELLE FADÉ AGNI!" I climbed down the tree and quietly sneaked to the front gate. Better get out of here or else I'll get my ass handed to me. I was just about to leave when I bumped into a boy with eyes just like mine.

"Grab her Harry, don't let her go!" yelled my lovely nan. Oh so this was my cousin. He put his arms around me and put me over his shoulders, like I'm a sack of potatoes.

"Well coz, this isn't the way you treat family! let me go" I yelled struggling. Harry laughed.

"I'll make you a deal, you come quietly and listen to what we have to say and I promise I won't let your nan punish you". he said.

"Fine! Put me down!" I said and he put me down. I could have run, but I don't make promises and break them. Shut up I'm noble like that.

 _Later..._

"Wow"' I said. This was a lot to take in. Nan always told me stories about a school for witches and wizards; evil wizards; a savior. Now she's telling me it's all true. At first I didn't believe her, but then she whipped out her twig thing and did a couple of spells. That explains how I aways manage to break thinks without touching them. I just thought I was an Avenger or something.

"Well nice to know I'm not out of my mind" I chuckled nervously.

"Oh you are dear". I glared at my nan and she grinned.

"So you will be joining us at Hogwarts, then?" asked Dumbledore. He looked like a very wise and kind man. I felt guilty for trying to pelt him with a water balloon.

"I'm sorry, Hogwhat?"

"Hogwarts, dear, it's the school I told you about", Nan explained .

"It's called Hog warts?" I snickered, "seriously? it's named after a Pig and Boils?" I said. All five men and my nan shot me daggers.

"Well you'll learn to control your powers". said Remus.

"I'm not going to a boarding school!" I said my arms crossed.

"Oh yes you are. Just be glad it's not a military school" shouted my nan.

"No" I said.

"Yes" she said

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Nana shouted. This went on for a while, before Nan asked Sirius to just take me. I held on to the couch with all my might, while Sirius and Harry were pulling on my leg.

"Sirius I don't think forcing her is a good idea" said Mr. Weasley looking a bit concerned. Just then I felt something bubbling up inside my chest.

"LET. ME. GO!" I yelled. Electricity shot out of me and hit the kitchen island, blowing it out of the kitchen and through our roof. Harry pulled me away and put a barrier between us and the re-entering island. The marble bounced of the barrier and fell on the couch. Everyone got up from their places and looked at the roof, or what used to be our roof. Nan glared at me, with her hands in a fist. I sort of wished I was crushed by the Island.

"I'll go pack my bags." I muttered quickly and ran to my room.

End of flashback

A/N: I know no Draco yet but he'll be there soon. So what do you guys think?  
I edited the story but if you do see any grammar errors, I'm sorry. Elle does have a wand dragon heartstrings.


End file.
